Possessive Heartbeats (The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Jeno adalah misteri itu sendiri. Mengekangnya dalam teritori pemuda tersebut di semarak malam natal tanpa mau berbagi. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-05

**Main Pairing**

Jeno x Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

Dreamies

**Genre**

A little bit Mystery, failed Canon, Romance

**Warning**

Some ambiguous explanation

**Summary**

Jeno adalah misteri itu sendiri. Mengekangnya dalam teritori pemuda tersebut di semarak malam natal tanpa mau berbagi.

* * *

Renjun termenung dalam lipatan tangan yang ia jadikan bantalan.

Sesekali terlelap sesekali terbelalak.

Meski hati sudah berkenan, ia tetap mencoba tenang walau sentimennya tidak begitu senang.

Hangatnya peraduan yang ia rasakan tidak mampu mendistraksi sesuatu yang didambanya di luar sana. Beberapa kali _self reminder_nya bekerja keras membangunkan sisi ego terhadap kesederhanaan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

Namun hanya satu bayangannya yang selalu mampir.

Gemerlap cahaya lampu natal yang menyala-nyala, membawa suasana sukacita malam penyambutan istimewa. Menggantung di setiap representasi datangnya kegembiraan bulan Desember pada sebuah pohon natal.

Ia terpejam sejenak merasakan euforia letupan tawa yang tak habis dalam kisah tahun lalu. Terbentuk dalam guratan skenario yang sudah disiapkan namun terasa natural karena semua berjalan apa adanya berdasar kehendak naluriah. Bersama-sama kala itu untuk sekadar merayakan pesta malam natal dengan sederhana yang sudah cukup baginya.

Renjun kembali membuka mata. Sedikit dorongan menyadarkannya pada realita. Ia tak begitu peduli walau terasa berdebar.

Pikirannya kembali menjelajah. Kini impuls otaknya mengirimkan fragmen perkumpulannya lebih jelas dengan teman-teman yang begitu ia sayang. Gambaran kehangatan kecil yang diciptakan itu setidaknya mampu mengalahkan rasa dinginnya musim salju dan kengerian layar kaca.

"Sangat nyaman..."

"Apa yang nyaman, sayang?"

Dengusan napas terdengar terengah-engah di daun telinganya. Ia menutup mata lagi menahan kegelian yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian sensitif, "natal, malam natal."

Geming lantas menyelimuti secepat Renjun berbicara.

"-kau berpikiran terlalu sederhana." Renjun tahu terlalu awal untuk merasa merinding namun hawa yang menguar memang sangat dingin kontras dengan badannya yang hangat...

"Pikirkan aku selagi bersamamu, malam ini waktuku." Ucapnya diktatoris mengabaikan raut Renjun yang mengeras.

Mengesampingkan seluruh aspek kemarahan yang mungkin di dapatinya nanti, Renjun menggeliat kuat berusaha terlepas. Namun kekuatannya memang tak pernah berhasil melawan si diktator yang terus membelai kulitnya.

"Jeno..." satu kata itu meluncur bagai permohonan lirih.

"Jangan memaksa bertanya." Jeno lekas menjawab sekaligus membungkam bibir sewarna persik yang mulai mengkilat.

Renjun memang menelan lagi seluruh kata yang sudah ia kumpulkan di ujung lidah. Padahal butuh waktu yang lama agar keberaniannya terpupuk demi menanyakan yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di benaknya.

Kenapa?

Jeno mulai memagut kedua bilah bibir yang sedari tadi pemuda diktator itu kecup. Mencuri oksigen milik Renjun tanpa sedikit kelonggaran hingga yang lebih mungil butuh meraup udara lainya.

"-Jeno izinkan aku tolong...,"

Obsidian itu tak tergugah untuk sebuah permohonan; berotasi ke arah lain asal bukan Renjun yang menyetel raut yang dapat menggoyahkan pertahanan Jeno.

Keputusan sepihak setiap temannya menimbulkan kernyitan bingung nan curiga. Entah bagaimana bisa seluruh anggota Dreamies memilih caranya masing-masing menghabiskan malam natal yang selalu mereka rayakan bersama di tahun-tahun ke belakang.

Ia tidak berharap semua itu terjadi karena suatu hal yang memicu keegoisan setiap orang. Akan tetapi, rahang mengeras Jeno dan bola mata yang menolak lembut tiap kali ia bertanya kenapa, selalu ditunjukkan pemuda Korea 19 tahun yang mengindikasikannya spekulasi miring.

"Kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku bersamamu?" mungkin Renjun harus mengorek telinganya, berharap salah dengar pada nada arogan yang terselip di ucapan Jeno.

"Aku...jelas...,"

"Jelas tidak senang kan?"

"B-bukan begitu...," Renjun menjawab ragu. Sedikit ngeri mendapati hujaman tatapan mengintimidasi yang Jeno layangkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jeno semakin merengkuhnya erat. Mereka masih terbalut selimut hangat yang sedikit terbuka akibat pergerakkan Jeno. Renjun ingin meronta namun kekuatannya tak pernah sebanding dengan maskot kekuatan dari Dream.

Jeno memegang tempurung belakang kepalanya sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kilat berapi-api yang pemuda itu tunjukkan.

"Aku sangat keberatan!"

-Kenapa lagi?

Aura dominan Jeno menguar sangat pekat membuat Renjun terus bergidik di bawah tatapan yang seakan menembus raga. Ia menahan napas gelisah untuk itu.

"Sangat amat keberatan jika harus..." Jeno menjeda kalimatnya. Jika saja Renjun menyadari Jeno yang menelan ludahnya begitu pelan. Mungkin ia bisa mengindikasikan hal lain dari perbuatan Jeno. Tapi se-terlihat apapun itu bahkan Renjunnya lebih gugup dibanding dirinya. Mustahil untuk sadar.

Jeno mendorong lebih hingga wajah keduanya saling berdekatan, deru napas memburu terasa terhembus membelai kulit masing-masing, "harus... membagimu dengan yang lain."

"Eh?"

Renjun terpekur kaku begitu dalih Jeno merambati setiap sel otaknya, mencocokkan _puzzle-puzzle_ konklusi tentang spekulasinya tadi. Ia bahkan tak lagi menolak ketika Jeno membawanya dalam pelukan posesif yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Sebagian akal sehatnya masih butuh memproses apa yang ia dengar.

Tapi Jeno mengklarifikasinya kemudian.

Errr... dengan nada manja yang menggigit.

"Aku tidak mau berbagi milikku~" walau Renjun tak melihatnya; ia menempel kikuk pada dada bidang Jeno yang menenggelamkan wajahnya-kemustahilan lain menelisik raut tampan Jeno yang tengah mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah cukup saat _Candle Light_, mereka semua memonopolimu! Sekarang adalah benar-benar giliranku untuk _cuddling_." Jeno mencebikkan bibirnya tak terima. Kilasan seputar betapa menyebalkannya Dreamies melanggar batas aktivitas sentuh menyentuh kekasih mungil cantiknya terus berputar seperti rol film. Seakan mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi akan status yang di sandang primadona _bottom_ seluruh Dreamies.

Memang nasib ya memiliki kekasih aduhai pujaan setiap orang.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa berpegangan tangan denganmu, merangkul pundakmu, mengelus rambutmu dan dipeluk olehmu seorang, Renjunie... bukan mereka!"

Renjun menghela napas yang ia buang percuma pada hal yang menurutnya konyol-sangat. Bentuk keposesifan Jeno ternyata semakin menjadi-jadi selain rasa cemburu yang cukup-coret ganas akhir-akhir ini.

Ia menarik mundur badannya dari rengkuhan erat Jeno tapi masih saja sulit. Apa sih mau Jeno? mengekang Injun hanya dalam dekapannya? Tidak, "Jeno lepaskan dulu, errgh-aku tidak akan kabur,"

Jeno mendesah kecewa dan kali ini Renjun melihat cebikkan bibir yang ternyata imut itu. Andai saja ponselnya tidak hilang ketika Jeno menculiknya ke kamar, mungkin ia akan membalas segala bentuk jepretan yang pernah lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Sekaligus menjadi bahan olokan satu batalion NCT.

"_Okay_, jadi kau melakukan ini semua karena cemburu?"

Jeno menggeleng dan mengangguk.

Renjun menghembuskan napasnya lagi lelah, _'apa maksudnya si beruang grizzly ini sih?'_. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jeno yang kini memasang wajah 'aku tidak salah apa-apa' di sini sungguh kontras dengan beberapa menit lalu. Saat jiwa iblis Jeno menguasai badannya.

"Jeno..." satu panggilan nama lagi yang berbeda nada. Suara Renjun menuntut kekasihnya untuk jujur.

"Wajar kan aku cemburu?" Jeno menjawab demikian cepat, ia menyengir lebar meyakinkan Renjun akan ucapannya. Kemudian mengendus-endus leher Renjun gemas, "aku takut jantungmu berdebar saat dengan yang lain."

Rasanya Renjun lebih ingin menghantamnya dengan pukulan di kepala agar menyadarkan sang _visual_ NCT Dream.

"Ya dan tidak, mana yang lain?" Renjun merotasikan bola matanya jengah begitu mendapati cengiran Jeno semakin lebar. Ugh ia ingin segera yang lain datang dan menyudahi si posesif gila yang sebenarnya sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan sebelumnya.

Jeno mengedikkan bahu, "tidak tahu. Kan sudah kubilang mereka itu jalan masing-masing..."

Iya begitu katanya saat Renjun selesai mengunjungi dorm _ilichil_ dan berakhir dengan Jeno yang mengurungnya di kamar, di dalam selimut dan dalam pelukan Jeno. Hah! Renjun tak mau melihat Jeno lagi! Ia membenamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Jeno.

"Maaf..."

_'Lho?!'_

Renjun sedikit mendongak kala suara Jeno terdengar lirih.

"Mungkin memang tahun ini kita tidak merayakan natal bersama seperti biasa tapi bisakah tahun ini menjadi spesial untuk kau dan aku?" ucap Jeno pelan seraya mengamit kedua tangannya. Kalimat Jeno menghipnotis Renjun terpusat padanya. Sampai yang lebih mungil tidak menyadari ketika Jeno menjatuhkan kecupan di tautan tangan mereka.

Jika kalian menilai Renjun selalu tidak peka dengan setiap usaha yang Jeno berikan, berarti kalian tidak mengenal Renjun. Harus berapa kali Renjun menahan jengitan senyum yang ingin mengembangkan kedua pipi gembilnya, juga menahan semburat merah yang mungkin terpicu gombalan halus Jeno. Tapi Renjun paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan keinginan membalas setiap perlakuan kekasihnya (mungkin dengan sedikit pukulan kasih sayang).

Oh apa kekasihnya?

Mungkin baru kali ini Renjun terlihat mengakui status Jeno. Karena sejujurnya Renjun itu sama saja dengan kekasih posesifnya.

Ia hanya ingin Jeno yang manis tampak padanya, Jeno yang tidak semua orang benar-benar lihat seperti apa manjanya.

Renjun melepaskan tautan tangan yang mengundang raut kecewa. Namun ia segera menorah senyum demikian cantiknya di mata Jeno-bucin. Menangkupkan pipi Jeno dalam balutan telapak tangannya yang kecil, Renjun menariknya cepat dan...

_Cup_.

Sebuah kecupan manis telah Renjun berikan. Jeno membelalak tak percaya, "Re-Renjunie..."

"_I love you more than what they have done to me_...,"Renjun menarik lagi wajah Jeno yang membatu stagnan. Kini ciuman kecil menjemput pucuk hidung Jeno, "aku yakin perasaanku hanya ada untukmu tanpa dibagi-bagi karena pemiliknya sudah jelas selalu mendebarkan detak jantungku hingga ke titik maksimal."

Tangan Jeno ditaruh di atas dada Renjun yang tersenyum menatapnya, "_do you feel it? It beats just for you, Jeno_."

"_You're the owner of me_."

Jeno merasakan matanya berkeringat, tidak terlalu banyak memang tapi cukup membuat Renjun terkekeh dan ia malu akan hal itu.

"Jangan takut kehilangan debar ini hanya karena orang lain berinteraksi denganku, _Prince._" Renjun mengakhirnya dengan satu lagi kecupan di atas bibir penuh Jeno. Selang beberapa detik ciuman keduanya berlangsung masih terasa manis dan menenangkan namun detik berikutnya Jeno mulai memacu kinerja benda lunaknya menerobos rongga mulut sang kekasih.

Alih-alih terkejut, Renjun malah menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Jeno. Saling bertahan untuk membuktikan rasa cinta yang mengikat kuat. Samar-samar rona merah Renjun kembali berkumpul di pipi ketika merasakan detakan jantung Jeno berpacu kuat; bentuk reaksi yang terjadi jika hanya di dekatnya.

Mereka berguling ke sisi kasur membiarkan selimut yang terpasang semakin lepas mengekpos hal tersembunyi di baliknya. Pagutan keduanya terlepas dengan untaian tawa mengisi ruang kamar Jeno. Pemuda tersebut menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya dengan hidung Renjun yang tepat di atasnya gemas.

Jeno menyungging senyum lega, "malam ini adalah malam natal terbaik untukku karena Tuhan mau berbagi salah satu malaikatnya denganku."

Renjun mengangguk setuju, "_of course Jeno, im your Angel..._"

_Epilog_

"Ah Renjun aku tegang lagi..."

* * *

**Admin's note**

Hi everyone ? How do y'all think after read that fuckin' amazing fanfic?! Maaf aja nih, karena mimin udah nyuri start baca duluan jadi mimin juga udah lebih dulu senyum2 kek orang gila ? THE POWER OF DIKSI yakan ?

Kalo kalian notice, author D-05 ini juga sebelumnya pernah berpartisipasi dalam projek "Friday Night" ya.. so, kalian pasti udah bisa nebak dong? Siapa masternim di balik diksi2 indah tersebut? Kalo mimin sih udah tau soalnya dia itu salah satu author JenRen favorit mimin ayo dong! Kalian nebak juga!

Ya sekian dari Mimin selamat berhalu semuanya ? kami menunggu 20 votenya juga yah buat ff ini ❣️ we love y'all ?


End file.
